This invention relates to umbrellas or sunshades and more particularly to an outdoor umbrella of the stationary type generally known as lawn umbrellas, the umbrella shade having a non-circular periphery and being readily collapsible.
In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 266,459 filed May 22, 1981, a lawn umbrella having a substantially quadrilateral shade configuration is disclosed which is readily adjustable to change inclination by tilting the shade. That umbrella includes a pair of ribs extending between respective opposed corners of the shade, one of which ribs contacts the shade surface and is slidable within a sleeve at the top of the mast and the other of which is slidable within a sleeve mounted at a lower position on the mast. With this arrangement the shade is not collapsible except by disassembly of the ribs from the mast, and although despite weather conditions rapid collapsibility may not normally be required, there are instances where collapsing of the shade is desirable, such as during a violent rain and wind storm.